


Last Night

by Podcastporn



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcastporn/pseuds/Podcastporn
Summary: In an au where Roger and Kate are coworkers at a different watchtower, Kate propositions Roger the night before she leaves for her next assignment.





	Last Night

"Hey, Roger," Kate said, calling him over.

"Yeah?"

"Since it's my last night here... you want to come over to my room tonight?"

"You mean...."

"For sex."

“That would break so many rules,” Roger said.

"Nah. They don't care if employees hook up once in a while, especially when they're not going to see each other afterwards anyways," Kate said. "If you don't want to, that's fine, but just tell me if you don't."

Roger looked torn. Maybe he was trying to find a polite way to decline her offer, but she didn’t think so.

“Look, how about this. If you decide you want to, come by my room at ten. If you don’t come, I’ll know you weren’t interested, and I’ll never bring it up again.”

“Fine,” Roger said. She was pretty sure she would be seeing him later.

Sure enough, there was a knock on her door at two past ten.

“You’re late,” Kate said with a smile, ushering him in and closing the door behind him.

“It sounds like you were watching the clock. Eager to see if I was going to come?” Roger asked lightly. He was wearing the same outfit he’d been wearing that morning; she was too. Practical clothes, not unusually flattering, but she noticed him eyeing her nonetheless. Well, fair was fair. She was doing the same.

“I’m a busy girl,” Kate said, moving so she was standing in front of him, face to face. “If you been much later, I would have had to start by myself.”

She could see the heat in his eyes at her words. She liked having that effect on him. She decided the time for banter was over. She leaned in and kissed him.

Roger returned it, hesitance soon making way for eagerness. 

They finally broke apart for air, flushed. 

"I can see we're not going to have to worry about chemistry," Kate said.

Roger laughed, but then grew serious.

"Is there something wrong?" Kate asked. "If you don't want to..."

"No, it's not that. But there's something you need to know before this goes further." Kate nodded encouragingly. "Uh, I'm trans. I'm a trans man."

"I'm glad you were comfortable telling me." Kate said. "Uh, is there anything else I should know? Or should we go back to the having sex part of the evening?"

"I still have my-- uh, original equipment. But I'm not particularly into being penetrated."

"Alright," Kate said. "Sounds good."

She leaned toward him, body language making it clear that she was going to kiss him again. This time, he leaned in to meet her.

It was a very good kiss. Kate didn't have the chance to do much kissing, but she was pretty sure that it would be notable even if she was getting more action. 

Roger's hand went to her hip, shirt raised slightly. He leaned back and asked, "May I?"

"Faster if I just--" Kate said, pulling her shirt over her head.

He looked impressed, even though she was just wearing a sports bra. She probably should have changed into a real bra before he came over. Whatever. Sports bras were more comfortable, and Roger clearly didn't mind.

Kate pulled the sports bra off. It wasn't a particularly elegant maneuver.

Roger moved forward, glancing at Kate to check that she was fine with him touching her. She smiled her assent.

He cupped her right breast in her hand, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. 

It was nice. She wasn't as sensitive as some girls were there, but it still felt good. And seeing the heat at Roger's eyes was definitely a turn on.

Kate leaned in for another kiss. Roger kept his hand between their bodies, toying with her nipple. She was breathless by the end of the kiss. 

"May I?" Kate asked, leaning in to toy with the top button of Roger's shirt.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Roger said, sounding flustered. He took his hand off her chest, and she couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

Kate starting undoing the buttons, working her way down his shirt. Finally, she slipped it off his shoulders. 

Kate noticed that he had scars, but ignored them in favor of pulling Roger in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his back.

They moved to the bed after that. They pulled off their own shoes, socks, and pants, favoring speed over any particular attempt at being alluring. 

Roger paused with his boxers still on, looking uncertain. Kate wondered whether she should keep her own underwear on, to keep things even. But, well, she was impatient, and he didn't seem opposed to her taking hers off.

She could feel his eyes on her as she shimmied out of her underwear, dropping them on top of her pants. She moved across the bed and straddled him.

"Hey."

He wrapped his arms around her, hand cupping her ass. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Kate could feel herself growing wetter as they made out. She wondered whether Roger could feel it too, dripping onto his boxers.

Finally, Roger's hand went between her legs. She moaned as he rubbed her clit, the pressure exactly what she needed. She ground her hips, rubbing against the hand exactly where she wanted it. 

Well, in one of the places. Her clit was finally getting attention, but she was still soaking wet and desperate to be touched there.

Happily, Roger was on the same wavelength that she was on. He looked at her for consent, then pressed one finger into her. She moaned, briefly tightening around it. He rubbed his finger against her walls, looking satisfied when she gasped.

He soon added another finger, and Kate finally felt more full. Roger found a rhythm, making sure his fingers rubbed against all the right places as he moved them in and out of her. 

Kate could feel herself getting closer, but it wasn't quite enough. Finally, Roger moved his thumb back against her clit. She moved against him as he rubbed her clit and fingered her hole. She could feel herself getting closer, waves of pleasure building until finally it crescendo'd. He rubbed her through it, keeping an eye on her to make sure he wasn't overstimulating her and fingering her through the aftershocks.

Finally, she pushed his hand away. 

It took her a moment to coordinate her muscles, but she finally reached over and said, "Can I take these off?", rubbing her thumb against the waistband of his boxers. 

He nodded, after a moment.

Kate hooked her thumbs in the waistband and pulled his boxers off. 

Roger was clearly hard, his dick swollen with blood. Kate enjoyed having that effect on him. She wanted to make him feel even better, and his dick was just the right size for her to suck on.

"Can I blow you?" Kate asked.

Roger nodded jerkily. "Yes. Definitely."

She moved down his body, pressing kisses along his skin as she did so. 

She spread him apart with her hands, looking up to check that he was okay with that. He still seemed a little hesitant, but he was definitely starting to relax. Kate loved having that effect on him. 

She pressed her lips to his cock, licking a stripe over it. Roger moved his hips forward, urging her on. She wrapped her lips around it, moving to suck on it. She swirled her tongue against his tip. He tried to stay still at first, but soon began thrusting against her. 

Kate soon found a rhythm, alternating between sucking hard on his cock and paying attention to different parts of it with her tongue. Roger's thrusting became more erratic, Kate letting him control the rhythm as he chased his orgasm. He finally thrust forward one last time, moaning as he came. Kate kept going until he stopped moving, going boneless.

Kate moved up to lie next to him. Roger leaned over to kiss her. It was a less heated kiss than before, but it was nice. Out on the Bridge, Kate had found herself missing being touched. It was nice to get to be this close with someone else, at least for a little while. 

After a couple of minutes, Roger got up and started getting dressed. She watched him from the bed, enjoying the view.

Once Roger was more or less presentable, he said, "Well, good luck at your next assignment."

"Thanks. Good luck to you, too."

Roger waved awkwardly at her, clearly not knowing how to handle leaving. Kate considered saying something to put him more at ease, but she didn't bother. She watched him leave.

Tomorrow, she'd be stationed somewhere else. She glanced around her room, taking note of things she still needed to pack before lying back in bed. She wanted to bask in the afterglow of a good orgasm for a little longer before going back to dealing with real life.


End file.
